Myxed Up
"Myxed Up" is the thirty-first chapter of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. Plot In Jotunheim, Loki fumes at his defeat as he approaches the prophetess Volla, who is painting a canvas. He ask her on whether his destiny in leading Ragnarok would be thwarted. Volla answers that as she paints an image of the future, Loki will indeed herald Ragnarok, but do foretell that someone will stand against him. But it is not Thor that will stop Loki and is not among the Asgards. At hearing this, Loki angrily demands to the identity of his opponent to which he can only gawk at the image that stands before him: Superman - in which Volla refers to him as the Herald of Nirnaetrelding, the New Dawn. Loki then realizes that Odin had knew about this prophecy and expected that Superman would aid the Asgards, which Odin ensured that none of the Asgards knew until now. Volla then states that she cannot tell the outcome with Superman's involvement. Loki marches away, quietly swearing that he will bide his time in bringing Ragnarok no matter what stands in his way. Quotes Enchantress: The greatest hero of Midgard asks why a goddess seeks to favour him? In the days when mortalkind worshipped us, oft were their heroes blessed by my kind; surely thy people were not so calculating as to ignore such blessings. ---- Superman: I don't know what passes for manners on Asgard, but around here, we don't drop by unannounced, and we don't blast our host's friends. Try knocking, next time. ---- Superman: When it comes to girls, Kurox, there rarely is a wise course of action. ---- Mr. Mxyzptlk: Word is that this piddly little planet's actually a happening place, so I figured I'd see what's what! Alison Blaire: Well, pack your bags, because as far as we're concerned, you can just take your freak-show on the road! ---- Sif: By the Allfather's beard, Amora…hast thou not a draught of shame? Enchantress: Speak not of shame, o Night-Hair. At least I'' had the sense to keep mine locks safe as I slumbered. ---- '''Mr. Mxyzptlk:' Hot dog! How many hot chicks does this school have? ---- Siryn: This apparition…he's here now? Purple hat, bald head, horrible taste in attire, and incurably moronic? Mr. Mxyzptlk: Hey!! You watch your mouth, missy! Alison Blaire: You know him? Siryn: In passing; my father once told me he'd dealt with the pest. ---- Mr. Mxyzptlk: Oh, brother! What is this, a soap opera? ---- Mr. Mxyzptlk: Are you freaking kidding me?! You're the one who can't spell! It's not "Klmtypzx," it's "Kltpzyxm"!! (starts to realize) DARN!! ---- Scott Summers: Very funny, Mx. So, how do you spell your name, again? Mr. Mxyzptlk: Oh, no! I'm not falling for that one! Scott Summers: What one? Mr. Mxyzptlk: Don't play stupid, Specs; you're trying to trick me into saying it! Scott Summers: Saying what? Mr. Mxyzptlk: It! Scott Summers: You just said it. Mr. Mxyzptlk: Said what?! Scott Summers: It. Mr. Mxyzptlk: Of course I did! The it I said meant something else! Scott Summers: Like what? Mr. Mxyzptlk: The thing I'm trying not to say!! Scott Summers: Which is? Mr. Mxyzptlk: KLTPZYXM!!! ---- Logan: (Logan pins Mr. Mxyzptlk with his claws) I don't know if I can hurt you, but I'd be happy to try. Now, I think you've got something you'd like to say. Mr. Mxyzptlk: Kltpzyxm!! KLTPZYXM!!! Logan: Smart fella. ---- Leap: I swear, if that little…''thing'' shows up, one more time, I'm going to lose it! Rogue: Ah hear that. Damn pest turned mah hair blue! Nightcrawler: He turned my fur pink! Daytripper: I still think it was a cute look for you… Nightcrawler: MANDY!! ---- Superman: Be careful in there; 5-D constructs are extremely unpredictable. The conventional rules of physics may just go straight out the window. Aquaman: Sounds like a Saturday morning cartoon. ---- Wonder Woman: Batman, Skurge can rend you in two..! Batman: I've dealt with strong-men types before and this one isn't nearly as smart. I'll be fine. ---- Logan: It's always something, isn't it? Beast: That's often the case with us, Logan. Still, this place does stir one's scientific curiosity; the laws of physics seem to have taken a vacation… Storm: Part of me is intrigued…and part of me is profoundly disturbed. Madelyn Pryor: S.H.I.E.L.D.'s psychiatrists would have a field-day if I told them about this. ---- Madelyn Pryor: (after tasting a pie that was tossed at Wolverine) Hmm…banana cream; why am I not surprised? ---- Loki: Kal-El, the brat of Krypton. I know not the hand behind thy world's fate, but I lament I could not have done better. ---- Superman: You do know this guy was just using you, right? Mr. Mxyzptlk: Eh. Long as I get a laugh out of it… ---- Loki: Fool of a whelp! Have a care when haggling with the God of Mischief! Aye, I swore to release thy teacher…but I never swore to let the wretch live! ---- Superman: Have a care when lying to a Kryptonian, fool of an Asgardian! I said I'd toss the box over…but I never said I'd give you the Eye! ---- Loki: Wretched imp! Why hast thou summoned the whelp's allies? Mr. Mxyzptlk: What, and miss out on a quality brawl? Your way was too boring, Lokes! ---- Batman: If you actually were a goddess, you would know, that I never kiss on the first date. ---- Wolverine: God or not, bub, let's see how you like this! ---- Enchantress: Why, my Lord Thor? Why dost thou spurn my love for thee..? Thor: Love is self-sacrificing, Amora. It gives of itself, without asking, without wanting a thing in return. Thou hast not an inkling of such a notion, girl; thou art incapable of it. Continuity *First appearances of Mister Mxyzptlk, Enchantress, Sif, Executioner, Balder, Odin, and Volla. Background information *This story is partially inspired by the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Mxyzpixilated". Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters